Breaking Down Barriers
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: Slash warning, Gill/OMC. Tree of Tranquility. It's during those kinds of nights when you realize that reviving a tree, raising a ranch, and watering plants isn't all that's on your mind in the middle of the night. Rated for language.
1. Scattered and Sown

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Prologue - Scattered and Sown

Gill never expected something like this to change his life so much. He always thought that he would be able to do this on his own. He didn't need help; no one wanted to help, anyway.

But when a young man looking for a new start arrived on the island, his island, his town, dripping wet and storm-wrecked, he had a sinking feeling sitting in the bottom of his stomach.

The blond perked up to the sound of a bell jingling, alerting him and his coworker of a visitor. He turned his eyes to the door and sighted his father, a rather plump, old man, accompanied by a soggy brunet. He exchanged glances with his coworker, who was actually checking the soaking man out. He nudged her, eliciting a quiet giggle from the baker as his father stepped towards them.

"Gill, Elli, I want you to meet Ivan Isbel. He's come over from the mainland to start a ranch somewhere near Caramel Falls," his father said, motioning a hand towards the young man standing beside him. The soon-to-be rancher gave a small wave in greeting, offering a small smile.

"Hello, Gill, Elli. It's nice to meet you," Ivan said cordially, glancing at from Elli to Gill. When Gill saw his eyes, a deep brown that didn't really reflect the smile plastered on his face, he felt a frown tug at his lips. The brunet raised his eyebrows in response.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, too," Elli replied, smiling widely. "Gill and I run the Town Hall. If you need to buy more land for your new ranch, swing by and to get some property from us, 'kay?"

Gill nodded along with her. Ivan hummed in affimation, giving another wave before being whisked off by the mayor.

* * *

For the next few days, Gill hardly saw the rancher on his way to and from work. He might see him at Sundae Inn when he was out for his lunch break, but otherwise, he didn't really interact with him. He didn't really find a need to; it would just be a waste of time when he could be thinking of a way to help the mother tree come back to life.

But one day, about halfway through Ivan's first spring in Waffle Town, the brunet approached him, mentioning something about a quilt.

"I don't really think that I trust you with that information," Gill told him curtly, only glancing at him for a moment before returning to his paperwork. Elli was upstairs, fixing the library, so he was the only one in the lobby to receive visitors to tell them about the town.

"What... Well, then what can I do to prove to you that I'm worth informing?" Gill was slightly surprised at Ivan's response, how straight to the point he was. He didn't even ask why he refused to give him the information that he sought after.

The blond raised his eyes to return his gaze and saw the determination shining in the brown eyes that stared back at him. He swallowed subconsciously before replying, "Get your house upgraded to level two and I'll tell you all I know."

Ivan nodded and turned on his heel, heading briskly to the door. Gill frowned and looked at the door for a moment longer before returning to his work.

_That guy sure is strange_.

* * *

The very next day, Gill found out that Dale had just filled out an order for a house upgrade. He stared at Elli for a moment before shaking it off when she told him.

"I dunno, Gill," she mused, looking at the file that needed updating. "Looks like he's trying to do your job."

That interested Gill a lot more than his paperwork. And when Ivan appeared at the Town Hall the next day, after having his house upgraded, he was curious as to why he wanted to know about the quilt.

"So you're saying that you've had... dreams about the Harvest Goddess?" the blond asked, genuinely interested in what the other had to say. Ivan seemed to recognize this by the way he responded.

"Yes, that's right. She asked for my help, and I thought that it would only be polite to fulfill her request," the rancher replied nonchalantly. It seemed as if he was doing the Harvest Goddess a favor, and the way he put it made Gill's hackles rise.

"Although I didn't come here to revive a Goddess or whatever," Ivan continued, leaning on the front counter of the Town Hall's lobby, "It's a nice thing to keep me occupied. I also think that it would make this town happy, which is good payment in return for letting me reside in that house on the hill for free."

"You're damn right it would make the town happy," Gill spat in reply, placing his palms on the counter to give Ivan a good glare from a better angle. "I don't see why the Goddess would choose _you_ to do this job. You... You're taking it so lightly!"

The brunet seemed to be amused by his reaction, a smirk spreading across his face. "So what if I'm taking it lightly? At least I'm getting the job done. Who else would do it? Don't tell me _you_ wanted to do it. You spend all your time cooped up in here, pretty boy, I don't think you've even talked to your father about doing anything about. He knows a lot about it. In fact, that's where I got the first half of the quilt."

Gill's mouth opened and closed as he sought for words to respond. He stared furiously at Ivan's smiling brown eyes only to come up with an indignant shout of, "P-Pretty boy?!"

Ivan let out a snort of laughter at his lame comeback. "Yeah, pretty boy. Look at yourself: a scrawny little blond with an attitude that fits a spoiled brat to a T. But you sure got ambition, that's for sure." He leaned in to poke the tip of his nose. "But if I'm ever in need for a sidekick, I'll be sure to drop in, alright?"

The blond spluttered incoherent threats and insults in return, his face flushed with anger. "You...! If I ever, I'm gonna... You should go jump off a... The fish sure could use a good body... I mean, a--"

"Oh shut it, pretty boy," Ivan interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips. "When I do talk to the Harvest Goddess, I'll be sure to tell her to look after a certain short-tempered blond, okay? I've got a quilt to make, so I'll see you around."

Gill growled in the back of his throat, the vibration spreading to Ivan's hand. When the rancher backed off, he saw him shake his hand lightly before offering a small wave, opening the door and letting himself out.

He groaned loudly and slammed his fists on the counter as he stared helplessly at the shut door. The nerve of that man!

_Next time he comes by, I'll be sure to give that bastard a piece of my mind..._

* * *

A few days later, the bell of the Town Hall door rang, alerting Gill and Elli of a visitor. It wasn't Monday, so Simon wasn't their customer. The door opened to reveal Ivan, a bottle of red liquid in his hand. The blond stared at it curiously, pressing his side into the edge of the counter as he involuntarily leaned forward.

"Hello, pretty boy, it's me again," the rancher greeted rather pleasantly, his face all smiles. "I brought you something I heard you might like: a bottle of tomato juice. See, I even brought enough for you and your lady friend to share."

He winked at Elli, causing her to giggle. "Wow, Ivan, how nice of you! Gill loves tomatoes. How did you know?"

"A certain cook over at Sundae Inn told me when I was checking out their menu," Ivan replied, swishing around the contents of the glass container. "It's out of season, so I don't have any of the fresh stuff, but I suppose this'll do. Sorry about the other day, I guess that was hitting below the belt, huh?"

Gill scowled in response, refusing to let himself speak. Blood was rising to his cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or from embarrassment. A glance at Elli's face confirmed that it was both.

"I didn't know that you came over yesterday," Elli mused, shooting Gill a pointed look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ivan grinned as he approached, setting the bottle on the counter. "I think he was too busy trying to retaliate against my awesome wit. Isn't that right, pretty boy?"

Gill glared at him, still blushing. "Wh-whatever," he muttered, eyes trained on Ivan's smiling eyes. They sobered as he held his gaze, the rancher leaning forward slowly and quietly.

"Heehee, and he even has a cute little nickname for you, Gill," Elli squealed, not really paying attention to their exchange. When they stayed silent, the baker stopped to examine their demeanor towards each other. "I, um... I think I'll leave you two alone for a while, 'kay? The bookshelf needs dusting anyway. See ya!"

The blond saw Ivan's eyes flicker away to Elli, and in the back of his mind a voice cheered and said, "_Ha! You lost. You looked away._" He groaned and smacked his forehead as he finally closed his eyes. _Oh god, I am so pathetic._

The sound of a bottle opening brought him back to earth, the click of the cap being taken off ringing in his ears. Gill blinked weary blue eyes and saw the rancher offering him a tall glass of tomato juice.

"Here," he saw in a low tone. "Sorry if I said any mean things to you. I haven't even talked to you enough to judge you, so it was really uncalled for."

Reaching forward to receive the glass, Gill looked down and replied, "It's okay, I guess. I had no right to accuse you, anyway. Maybe you really are more suited for saving the Mother Tree than I am."

"Well, duh," the brunet laughed, pouring himself a glass. "I'm the one with the wacky dreams, remember?"

A weak smile played across his lips as he said, "Yeah." Gill's face smoothed out with a more serious expression as he added, "But we're counting on you, alright? If you can't do it... Well, I don't think any other farmers are going to wash up and have dreams of a beautiful green-haired woman."

Grinning, Ivan set down his glass. He propped his head in his right hand, tracing idle circles onto the wood of the counter with his left. "I'm glad that you do have a sense of humor under that stuck-up exterior of yours."

The blond pouted, moving to mimic Ivan's posture. "I'm not stuck up, I just have a higher standard than most people." Ivan snorted at that. "Besides, when you work with a woman like Elli, you'll learn how to loosen up every now and then."

"Hey, I heard my name back there!" she called out, her head popping up from behind a bookshelf. The brunette grinned at Ivan and gave a little wave before joining them at the front. "You, no loitering."

"Aww, you just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" Ivan smiled at her and downed the rest of his juice. "You're right, she is a pretty bouncy person. If it weren't for her, I think I would have chewed your head off back there."

"Do you really think you can chew my head off?" Gill challenged, his eyes settling into a narrow-eyed glare.

Ivan returned the look and replied, "I know your heads a little big on those scrawny shoulders, pretty boy, but I think I can manage it."

Elli gave Gill a nudge, pushing him out of her way. "You gonna work part-time or what? Can't spend the whole day talking to Gill here, though he does have a big mouth..."

The blond shot her an angry look as he put his glass to his lips again, red liquid flowing down his throat. Blue eyes turned back to the rancher standing in front of them, watching as his face showed contemplation.

"You know what, I think that's a good idea, Elli," Ivan stated, walking around the counter and under the arc. "What do you need help with?"

Gill swallowed thickly, replacing his glass on the counter as the baker led Ivan to the back and showed him some recently delievered boxes of books that needed unloading. His gaze wandered back to the half-empty bottle of tomato juice. He sighed. _I have a feeling I'm going to have to deal with those two for a very long time..._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here it is. A little bit of an introduction or whatever. I don't know if that helps, but I guess it kinda adds to the whole setting. Ugh, okay, I'm just gonna go before I contradict myself anymore, soo, yeah. Enjoy.


	2. Close Calls

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter One - Close Calls

"You know, people usually leave after closing time."

A brown-haired rancher turned his head to the source of the voice, one laden with slight annoyance and slight curiosity. He offered the other a small smile. "Yes, they usually do. Thank you for giving me such important information."

On the other end of the room, a female voice giggled in amusement. "Gill, your comments don't work on Ivan. You know that."

"Well, I think it's always worth a shot," Gill retorted, stepping away from a bookshelf before dusting off his shoulders. He returned the rancher's look and said, "Why do you always hang out here, anyway? You should be trying to get the mother tree back to life."

"Geez, come off it, Gill," the brunet replied with a scoff. He approached the shorter man, giving him an intense stare before saying, "Give me a break, will you?"

The blond stood there for a moment, trying his best to return the stare his elder was giving him. Gill swallowed thickly before tearing his eyes away. "F-Fine. Just know that you're not getting any more money by staying after hours."

The woman crossed the room to join the pair, a secret smile plastered across her face. "All you think about nowadays is money, Gill. Money, money money. You should take a break and try for other things, you know? Get a hobby. Socialize." At that last word, she gave a short wink to Ivan, causing him to splutter quietly.

"I _have_ a hobby, thank you very much," the man replied, obviously annoyed. "And I get enough attention from the two of you, anyway."

"But are you getting enough?" The question was asked with a bit of wistfulness, a twinkle in the woman's eyes as she gave Gill a sly smile.

Ivan gave a short, uncomfortable laugh before saying, "Haha, Elli, you're _so_ funny. I think that it really is a good time to go, actually. Bye, guys!"

He shot the woman one last aggravated look before rushing out of the door.

Gill sighed, heaving himself onto the front counter. He rested his weight against the arc standing to his left and turned his eyes to the brunette putting away a vacuum-cleaner into a cupboard. "What the hell was that about, Elli?"

She turned around to face him, bracing herself on a nearby table. "What was what about?" She smiled coyly at him, inwardly giggling at the annoyed look that always seemed to grace his features.

"You know what I'm talking about," Gill replied, fingers clenching on the edge of the counter. "Are you... hiding something from me?"

Elli watched as the annoyance was replaced by a hint of worry. It was still there, but now it was in a jumbled mess of frustration, worry, and confusion. She recognized his desire to know, having worked with him so long. "No. How could you think that I'm hiding _anything_ from you? You know I could never do that to you."

"Well, if you're not hiding anything from me, how come I still feel like I'm missing out?" the blond asked, almost to himself. A frown was tugging at his lips, similar to that of a sad puppy.

"Because you are," Elli responded, idly twirling a lock of short brown hair with her index finger. She was looking out the window to avoid his eyes. "I suggest asking Ivan about it."

A look of realization dawned on his features, the frown flattening out into open-mouthed wonder. "Of course! If _you_ aren't hiding anything from me, then _he_ must be..." His eyes flickered to the corner of the room, widening when he discovered how late it was. "Ugh! It's eleven! I better leave quick!"

Elli smiled at him and waved as he ran out the door. _Boys will be boys, I suppose._

* * *

Ivan groaned, sliding against the sheets on the top of his bed. He just could not stand Elli's hinting, it was... _It isn't even close to hinting. It's more like spelling it out! Dammit, she's gonna give me away one day, I swear to god..._

The brunet turned over, the fabrics below him shifting under his weight. He stared quietly at the refridgerator sitting innocently at the foot of his kitchen counter, the barely affordable appliance buzzing faintly in the night.

_At this rate, I won't gather all the ingredients needed for the Tree's fucking revival. Dammit, why does he keep distracting me? I'm better than this.... I know I can get enough fish to feed that stupid bear, I just... __Always trying to get to town hall on time just to... Ugh. I'm pathetic. At least I still have my beautiful tomato plants, which... Which are for HIM anyway...  
_  
Ivan rolled over again, the sheets clinging to his waist. He glared at the window, staring angrily at his plants. The brunet groaned again and rubbed a gloved hand over his eyes, exhaling deeply through his nose.

_Knock! Knock!  
_  
_Jesus Christ, who the fuck is knocking this late..._ Ivan thought with a jump, his face instantly wrinkling into a grimace. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, ripping the sheets wrapped around his hips off on the way to the door.

Still scowling, he wrenched the door open. "What the fuck do you-- Oh, shi-- Uh, h-hey, Gill." _Smooooth_.

Flinching at his choice words, Ivan watched Gill's facial expression waver at the sound of his cursing.

"Hello, Ivan. I, uh, I've never heard you use such vulgar language before, but I guess that it's only natural seeing as I've probably woken you up..." The blond motioned to his tired eyes, ruffled hair, and messy sheets lying halfway on the ground.

Ivan rubbed at his face again, shaking his head as he replied, "No, no, you weren't waking me up. I don't know why I'm up this late, anyway." The brunet glared at the floor for a moment, gripping the door with a white knuckled grasp. "Soooo, what's up?"

As Ivan returned his gaze to Gill's face, he smiled when he saw the blond flush a little. "I was wondering if... I was just checking... Ugh, why _am_ I here again?"

"I dunno, Gill," the rancher replied nonchalantly, regaining his composure. He offered Gill a smirk. "And I thought that you were the smart one."

"Oh, shut up, you, I-I, I know why I'm here," the blond replied hotly, "I'm g-getting to it. Give me a second."

Smirk transforming into a grin, Ivan moved further into his home, beckoning his companion in. "Well, better not stand in the night thinking about it. Those little fairies will come out and eat you if you do."

Gill opened his mouth to object, but closed it after a quick moment of reluctance. Carefully, he stepped into Ivan's small, one room home and gave it a quick once over.

On the other hand, Ivan was already seated comfortably in his bed again, idly picking up his sheets. He tucked them into the corners of the mattress before motioning the blond over to sit next to him. Gill shook his head silently, the blush persisting to stay on his cheeks.

"Ivan, I just wanted to know if anything was wrong," he admitted, looking at his shoes. The brown leather had a spot of dirt on it from the journey to the hilltop residence. "I mean, today was just one of those times when you'd... And Elli would... You know."

Ivan nodded at him to continue.

"I, um." Gill raised his eyes to give Ivan a quick look and saw that he was listening intently, giving him a focused stare. He could feel his face get even warmer, so he continued to fill the short moment of silence, "I'm just... Worried. That maybe I... Or, that you're... I don't know, I just want to know what's up."

The brunet crossed his legs and held his head in his right hand, playing with the sheets with his left. "Nothing's up, Gill. Maybe you're just noticing things you've never seen before."

Gill nodded, seeming to believe what Ivan said. He rubbed at his eyes, looking down to check his watch. "Yeah, maybe you're right Ivan. It's pretty late though, so I guess I should be leaving..."

"Mmhmm. You know, you could have just talked to me in the morning, anyway..." the rancher added absently, getting up to let him out. "Don't know why you had to drop in tonight. Unless it would have kept you up anyway, thinking worrying thoughts..."

The blond turned around to give Ivan a blank look. "Ivan, that's enough now."

He gave Gill a small smile, opening the door for him. "Alright, alright. Oh, and you're welcome. I know my advice is great and all that, so you--"

"Shut up, Ivan," the shorter man replied, shoving the other's shoulder lightly on his way out of the doorway. "Good night."

Ivan's smile grew as he watched Gill walk down the dirt path leading to Waffle Town. "Good night, you..."


	3. Put Everything on Pause

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Two - Put Everything on Pause

Gill decided to take a detour on his way home from Ivan's house. At the fork in the road leading to Waffle Town, he took the other path, the one leading to the beach. He stared at the ground all the way to the sandy shores, watching pebbles and grass quiver under his wake. Hands in his pockets, he took a seat on the grass on the edge of the sand's start, digging his heels into the yellow grains below.

The blond stared at the dark waters of the ocean, squinting to see the patches of water that shone under the moonlight. They shimmered and wavered as they moved with the wind, distracting his eyes for a moment.

He needed time to think. That's why he was here, on the beach, instead of at home and in bed. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling his eyelids become heavy with fatigue. _God, I wonder what's wrong with me... I just went to Ivan's house in the middle of the night for a five-minute conversation. He's right; I _could_ have just talked to him about it in the morning. But I didn't. Why?_

In his mind, a picture of Ivan when he first came to the island appeared. He'd just arrived on a boat after the storm, yet his father was so eager to show him around. The rancher was dripping wet, but he still smiled when he greeted him.

Gill sighed as he dropped his head to his knees. _There's just something about today's incident that was just... odd. Elli was just plain strange. She was acting as if she had something to... something to tell me. Or him. Or something. Ugh, women are so confusing. It shouldn't be that hard to read Elli, though, since we've known each other ever since she came to the island. And I was pretty young then._

The image of Elli holding a plate of fresh cookies popped up in his mind then. Raisin chocolate chip, his favorite. He remembered when she first started babysitting him. He always thought that it was unfair because she was only two years older than him, but she got to boss him around and tell him what to do. But they became friends over the years, and she was always someone he could confide in when times were hard. Especially when the mother tree died.

_She always knows what's best for me. At least, that's what dad used to say when she babysat me_, he thought to himself, picking at the lint sticking to his sweater vest. _She was supposed to be the female influence in my life because mom died. She's more like an older sister, anyway. Too young to replace mom. Though it was a nice try, dad._

Gill looked back to the sea. It seemed darker this time around, and the moon was higher in the sky. _Dad always tried to give me everything I wanted. Everyone was like that. Yolanda gave me treats, Dale gave me wooden toys, Ruth gave me apples every fall... I always just assumed it was because mom died. Could there be any other reason?_

He couldn't even remember his mother anymore. He was so young when she died... _But I guess she wasn't what I came here to think about. I can't dwell too much on the past, not like the other villagers. He also knows this, too. We need to move forward. But right now, I'm stuck._

_Ivan is very determined to revive the mother tree, and I admire that. I admire his knowledge of everything. I wish that he could tell me all he knows, but... Would that be too much to ask? Though he is a bit jaded at times, it's a sign that's been through a lot... I wonder what goes on in that mind of his. Farming, for sure. Helping out the mother tree, too. What else could possibly catch his attention?_

The blond tapped his chin. Priorities of life shouldn't be that hard to remember...

_Hmm. Oh, yes, the female population. I guess that starting a new life here means going the whole ten yards. He's always hanging out in the Town Hall though. It's amazing he has time to farm, yet alone help the mother tree, so I wonder who in the world he has his heart set on? Maybe it's Elli. But she already has a boyfriend back on the mainland... And I'm sure he knows that. Maybe he has a girlfriend back on the mainland as well?_

The thought of Ivan having a girlfriend made his stomach jump. Blinking tired blue eyes, Gill straightened up his back in surprise. _Why does that thought unsettle me so much? It's perfectly normal for people to have, uh, significant others. I mean, when someone is as handsome and as charming as Ivan is, it wouldn't surprise me if he..._

_Okay, I really need to sleep now. I'm going crazy._

Shaking, Gill brought himself to his feet, swaying as he felt his his spin from the sudden movement. He held his hands out to balance himself, blinking furiously. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the ocean and it's shining blue waters. The moon was closer to the horizon now, shining at him merrily. It was much, much too late now.

With the remainder of his strength, the blond hurried back into Waffle Town and into bed, thoughts of that persistent brown-haired rancher invading his dreams.

Elli looked worriedly at Gill as he leaned on the front counter, head on his forearms. His eyes were closed, but she could tell that he was fighting to stay awake.

* * *

"Gill, it's Wednesday. No one besides Ivan drops by on Wednesdays, you know. No one else is free, and I think he's off feeding fish to a bear or something..." the brunette murmured quietly, touching his shoulder. He twitched and muttered something unintelligible in reply.

She frowned at his stubbornness and took a step back. He raised his head and shot her a blank look with bloodshot eyes.

"I know that, Elli." He stared at her a little longer and sighed. "Look, I was up late last night, okay? That's all."

The baker scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Obviously, I can see that much, Gill. What in the world were you doing?"

The blond turned his head away from her. "I was thinking."

Elli felt a little relieved that he wasn't doing anything suspicious, but this irked her even more. "You were thinking? What the hell could keep your mind occupied for so long that you come to work looking like this?"

Gill seemed to shrink away from her as he replied, "Nothing."

"Oh come on Gill, I thought that there were no secrets between us." Elli leaned in for a better impact. "I mean, I'm practically your sister. What kind of little brother keeps secrets from his--"

"Do you think Ivan has a girlfriend?"

The brunette was dumbfounded by this question. She closed her mouth when she realized that she had left it open to reply. She bit her lip, trying to remember if the rancher had ever mentioned a girlfriend. "No... He said that he came to the island to have a new start, remember? I think he severed all ties from the mainland, so that means that he could only be looking for a girl in Waffle Town."

Elli was still frowning as she watched Gill's shoulders relax a little. "And you and I both know that he spends so much time here that he practically lives here, so I don't think he has his eye on any of the girls... yet. Why do you ask?"

The blond's shoulders tensed again. "No reason. Just... curious."

She decided that it would be a good idea to leave him be, seeing as he needed to sleep more than she needed to know. At least, for now. "Whatever you say, Gill. But you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat."


	4. Plan for the Unexpected

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Three - Plan for the Unexpected

Gill stared wearily at the Town Hall door, looking at the knob that had been turned a few moments ago to release a young brunette from work at the end of the day. He basked in the dimming sunlight of twilight, sitting on the table next to the bookshelves, head in his hands.

He didn't want to leave. Maybe, if he just sat there on the surface of the empty table, everything could just stop along with him, and he wouldn't have to deal with his father yelling at him for coming home late last night and the night before, and he wouldn't have to deal with Ivan offering him a late night tomato juice after a hard day at the ranch, and he wouldn't have to deal with Elli offering him cookies like everything was fine. He could sit and wallow in his troubled thoughts that he knew no one could help him with.

If anything, this would be a problem for Ivan to help him with, but he couldn't risk that.

Ivan hadn't come to the Town Hall again today. He saw him through the window, though, crossing that rainbow that led to who knows where. The blond figured that he was just busy, trying to raise funds and all that. Last Sunday, he saw a young calf and a chicken grazing on his fields from the hill next to Maple Lake and assumed that the animals must have cost a lot.

_He could have at least said hi as he passed,_ Gill thought miserably, moving his eyes to the floor.

"You're gonna choke on dust one day, you know that, Blondie?"

Snapping into pencil-straight posture, Gill felt his eyebrows and the corners of his lips fly upwards. He realized that he must have looked like he had mental problems, so he shook his head and straightened out his facial expression. "Of course I will. And you'll break your back pulling weeds because you're too lazy to use your sickle."

Ivan laughed, hopping over the counter to join Gill on the table. "Why you so down, pretty boy? Girls don't like frown wrinkles, you know. Smile."

If it weren't for the familiar nickname, Gill would have frowned instead. A small smile graced his normally stoic features as he continued to stare at the carpeted floor. "I'm just tired."

Ivan leaned back on his hands and Gill could feel his eyes running across his back. Blood began to rush to his face, running from his neck to his ears as silence filled the room. He slowly brought his hands together to fidget with his fingertips, waiting for some sort of wisecrack from the rancher seated beside him.

"You do look tired," the brunet finally stated after a few agonizing moments. "But I don't think that's it."

The blond bit his lip, feeling his shoulders creep a little higher to his ears. "What makes you think that?"

"That can't be it. If you were just tired, you wouldn't be here, you'd be at home making up for the lost sleep. It's not like you to waste time doing nothing," Ivan replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Gill's hand lifted as soon as he felt the contact from the man beside him, but he was at a loss of what to do with it. He didn't want to make it seem like he was angry at him or something, so he didn't swat it away like he intended to do in the first place, but he couldn't just lift his hand and not do anything with it. That would mean that he wanted to do something, but decided not to. After catching himself, he decided to play with a lock of hair just above Ivan's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I guess," Gill muttered under his breath, refusing to look at Ivan's searching brown eyes.

"That was a hypothetical question, blondie," the rancher replied, a laugh evident in his voice. "Seriously, though, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know if I can tell you this one, Ivan," the blond admitted. The guilt weighed down his heart, the feeling of lead sitting at the bottom of his stomach strengthening.

He could almost feel the change in Ivan's demeanor, he could almost feel that frown that pulled down the corners of his lips. "...Why not?"

Gill exhaled deeply and raised his head to look Ivan in the eyes. It was one of those moments when Ivan wasn't wearing a fake mask of pleasant politeness or when he wasn't being sardonically distant. He was showing genuine concern.

"Ivan..." he murmured, lowering his eyes again. "I... Ugh, I know that no matter what I say, you'll drag it out of me anyway, so I guess I might as well tell you."

"Atta boy, give in before you crash and hurt yourself," the brunet replied, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. Gill almost flinched.

"I... Have been thinking too much about... um, this person." _Tell him, but don't tell him. Oh how words can be twisted._

Ivan lifted an eyebrow at him, that frown returning to his face. "Go on."

"And I... don't know if asking them about their, um, love life, would be appropriate." _Oh god, I'm going to end up asking him anyway, won't I?_

The rancher let out a shaky laugh, moving his hand to pat his back a little too hard. "Pretty boy, asking is never really "appropriate", but there's never really another way of find out, is there? And it's kind of like hitting two birds with one stone; you find out if she's single, and by her reaction, you'll probably find out if she's interested as well."

Gill was still staring at the floor, eliciting another frown from Ivan. He leaned closer to get another look at his downcast expression. "Ah, so there's something more to this, isn't there? Never expected someone like you to stray away from tradition."

_Letting him talk it out of me makes things a lot easier,_ the blond thought, biting his lip. _But am I really ready to ask this? Am I even sure this isn't just a, a thing? I should stop to plan this out. Then again, plans fall apart when dealing with him._

"You know, I won't make you tell me if you're not ready," the brunet added absently, putting his hand back in his lap. "But I will get it out of you. Though I would understand if you thought that you miiight as well tell me while we're at it, I know how important planning is to you, seeing as you always need your perfect outcome and--"

"Look, Ivan, it's you," Gill burst out, scowling at Ivan's teasing. He ignored the look of bewilderment painted on the other's face as he continued, "I-I, I want to know if you have a girlfriend. Why? I don't know. Don't ask me, I don't have an answer for you, alright? I spent _four damn hours_ thinking about it, wondering why in the hell I would want to know and why not knowing bothers me so much. In fact, it would be great if you told me, you all-knowing bastard, it would be just _fan-freaking-tastic_ if you told me why I spent _so much time_ thinking about you."

Ivan's jaw made a loud clicking sound when he closed it, teeth snapping together too hard and too fast. He winced at the feeling, rubbing his eyes with long, gloved fingers. "Jesus," was the only thing he said, his breathing deepening.

Gill flinched along with him, the words he just gushed out registering in his mind. _Oh god, that was horrible. _

"I'm guessing that that made you feel better," Ivan breathed, bracing his hands on his knees, "But... wow. That sure was a lot."

He exhaled loudly, hunching over. Gill was holding his breath as he anticipated the rancher's answer. "The answer is no. I don't have a girlfriend. And I'm not interested in any of the girls currently on the island, if you were wondering." Straightening up, he slung an arm lazily across Gill's shoulders, leaning heavily on the shorter man. "To tell you the truth, that made me feel better, as well. Don't need you losing sleep over me, you know."

The blond turned around to give him a tired look, expecting to see that mask on his face again. But Ivan was smiling, eyes hooded and comfortable. He tilted his head so that it was almost resting on his shoulder, his breath fanning out on Gill's neck. A blush was creeping its way onto his face as Ivan whispered, "But keep me in your dreams, okay?"

Abruptly, the brunet stood up, the weight of his arm lifting from his back. He flashed Gill a brilliant grin before returning his face to its usual smirk, hopping over the counter and heading to the door. With a quick wave, he turned the brass knob of the front door and slipped into the night.

Moving as if he was encased in molasses, Gill raised his arm to touch his neck, still warm from the vapor of Ivan's breath. His eyes were wide open, staring at the door with wonder.

_Oh Harvest Goddess above, that was... indescribable. But, I have a weird feeling that things are going to get a bit... crazy. Ugh, that man is going to make me lose my mind, I just know it._


	5. Early Morning Mist

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Four - Early Morning Mist

_Plink!_ The sound of a bobber hitting the serenely green surface of the lake water filled his mind, the red and white item floating motionless on the murky water. Brown eyes stared sleepily at the end of the fishing line, watching for shadows of oncoming fish as they swam around the water unaware of the world above them.

Using his left hand, Ivan reached up to rub at his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips. He woke up early to catch some fish, something he liked to do if he wanted to think.

_Though my mind isn't fully functional at this time of day, it's fine with me, I suppose. Gives me alone time_, he thought to himself, pursing his lips.

Beside him a bonfire crackled every now and then, the flames close enough to give him warmth in the early morning, but not close enough to cause any harm. The brunet was startled when an eggplant fell in, the purple vegetable disappearing behind the dancing red embers. He raised his eyes to see purple ones, wide awake and smiling.

When he realized who it was, Ivan released a small breath of relief. "Jesus, Chase, you scared the crap out of me."

The blond chuckled at his reaction, taking a seat beside the rancher. "Yeah, well, it's not the most assuring thing to see fire outside your window at four-thirty in the morning, is it?"

"What the hell are you doing awake at four-thirty in the morning, anyway?" Ivan asked, turning his head to face him. The smell of the eggplant was starting to become more prominent, the wafting smell filling his nose.

Chase produced a small stick and stabbed it through the vegetable sitting in the fire, removing it from the hot flames. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied, bringing the eggplant to his mouth and blowing on it. Steam filled his peripheral vision as the rancher turned around to reel in a fish.

Swinging the line back, Ivan held up his catch and examined it. It was an eel. He smiled at the fish as he imagined the profit it would bring in as he dropped it into his rucksack.

"I've done this before, Chase," he stated, throwing the bobber back into the lake. "You're just never awake when I do. I know you need your sleep 'cause of those late night shifts at the bar."

The chef mumbled something incoherent in response, looking at the floor with a small blush on his face. To make himself seemed occupied, he took a bite out of the grilled eggplant attached to the metal stick he was holding, lifting his gaze to stare at the bobbing end of Ivan's fishing line.

"If you catch any Char, could you give me some?" the blond asked after swallowing. He turned his oddly colored eyes to the rancher standing beside him, who nodded absently at him. "Uh, I mean, if you don't mind." Ivan nodded again, biting his lip as the line moved a little.

Ivan saw him take another bite of the eggplant and proceed to chew slowly. He was envious of how clear and awake his eyes looked, knowing that he himself probably looked tired as hell.

_That's only because you were out feeding that bear again,_ he thought to himself, tugging on the line again. _Aaaaaand then you spent another three hours trying to figure out what to cook with your leftover crops and thinking about pretty boy again._

"...I mean, she's being a pain in the ass about it," Chase spat in annoyance, apparently finishing up a story he had been telling. "Have you ever tried her cooking? It's like eating sand mixed with hot pepper seeds."

The rancher shook his head no when he realized that the chef had been talking about his coworker, Maya, an orange-haired girl that he greeted every time he passed the Inn. She was a bubbly person, and that was probably why Chase had so much to complain about. Smiling to himself, he felt the rod in his fingers jerk away from him, signalling a fish on the other end.

"But I'm just glad that she's found someone new to pester," Chase added, his voice a little bit wistful. "That tailor-shop girl, Candace. I think she has a fascination with shy people."

Grunting with exertion, Ivan managed to nod again as he reeled in his line. It snapped back to him faster than he thought it would and he found himself taking a step back. He glanced down to inspect the fish and saw that it was a Char. He threw it softly at Chase, a smirk lighting up his face when the blond fell back in surprise.

When the chef gathered his wits again, he shot a heavy glare at his friend and said, "Thanks for that. I've always wondered what it was like to have slimy fish scales thrown at my face."

"Hey, you're the one who asked for it," Ivan replied, settling down on the yellowing grass that crunched under his feet. Beside him he could see Chase staring at the fish, tilting it back and forth as its flopping slowed a little. A grin broke out across his face as he lifted his metal stick and stabbed the char mercilessly.

"God, you are such a sadist sometimes," the brunet said, amused by Chase's brutal attack. The blond in question was currently wiping the stick on the grass beside him. "It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

"Hey, I resent that. I may not have any friends, but I do help disabled people all the time. Like right now, for example-- _Ow_! Sonofabitch, that hurt!"

Ivan grinned at him, leaning back on his hands as he relaxed a little. Stretching his legs out onto the grass, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the newly risen sun shining on his face. Sounds of rustling grass told him that Chase was mimicking him, laying back onto the floor below.

When he opened his eyes again, the rancher saw Chase staring skywards, his face blank but eyes deep in thought. He must have felt Ivan's gaze settled on him, those purple eyes sliding over to look at him instead.

"You never told me why you came here so early," the chef said, moving his arms to fold his hands on his stomach. "Is this your private time, or something?"

Ivan smiled and dipped his chin in a small nod. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that." He looked to the small plants resting on the lake's surface as his smile faded. "I'm here because... I wanted some time to think, you know? ...Things are happening."

Chase closed his eyes again and sighed, shaking his head against the grass. "Don't beat around the bush, Ivan. Just go ahead and tell me, I know you're dying to tell _someone_ what's on your mind."

"Jesus, you've known me for only three weeks and yet you know me so well," the brunet mused, pulling his legs up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees, refusing to look at Chase's curious eyes. "You know Gill, right...?"

"Yeah," the blond drawled, pursing his lips in thought. After a brief moment of him humming in contemplation, his eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look Ivan straight-on. "Wait a second. You don't mean...?"

Ivan nodded slowly before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I don't know how you guessed it so quickly, but yeah, I do mean... that." He opened his eyes and leaned over, playing with a strand of grass next to his boots. "Is it obvious that I'm... you know...?"

The blond shrugged, blades of grass wrinkling under his wake. "Well, not really. I just kind of assumed that because I don't think you have any other reason to take time to think about something that wasn't as important as something like that. If you hadn't mentioned the guy's name, I would have thought that it had something to do with the farm or the Harvest Goddess." Chase paused for a moment, drawing in a breath, before adding, "Besides, it's not like you're close to any girl or something. I know Elli works at the Town Hall as well, but even I know she has a boyfriend, too. Some doctor guy. Makes wonder why she works here when she has a _doctor_ as a boyfriend on the mainland."

"She's staying with a relative, so she might actually be repaying her, or something. And that doctor works in a small town, I don't think he charges a lot," the rancher replied, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun reflecting off the water beside them. He frowned at the spinning spots and flashes behind his eyelids as he sighed. "Thing is with him, I don't know what to do. Let's say that I've had... bad experiences with these kinds of things, you know?"

The chef pulled his lips into a lopsided frown and took a moment to examine his friend. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was pressed into a firm frown, forehead pressed into his knees.

"Hey, if you need to talk about this or something... you can, you know, go ahead..." the blonde murmured consolingly, reaching out to place a tentative hand on the rancher's shoulders. Ivan was tense under his fingers, and his heart clenched at the image.

Ivan sighed, lifting his chin to sit on top of his knees as he stared at the murky waters of the lake. His head bobbed as he spoke. "My favorite thing in the world is to nurture things into the most grand outcome they could ever reach. That's why I became a rancher, you know. And Gill... He was just fucking _bursting_ to do something. He was like a kid dying for attention, so I had to answer him... and he just... I dunno. He grew on me." He shrugged, closing his eyes again. "I just don't know if it's... safe. He's still a bit naive, and I don't want to break the poor thing."

Chase pursed his lips. He wasn't too big on the social game, so he didn't have much to offer. Ivan knew this and appreciated his attempt to soothe him.

"Well, just do what you think is right," Chase suggested, knowing that the words were lame as soon as they left his mouth. It left a sour taste on his tongue, his face twisting into a grimace, "Just... I dunno. I think you know whether or not you'd be doing the wrong thing, just because you read people so well."

The rancher offered Chase a wry smile, tipping his chin at him. "Thanks for that, Chase. You know, you're not as bad at giving advice as you think you are."

The blond shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Oh, sure, that's what you say. It's more of your kind of thing, though, so I kinda picked up a few things..."

They exchanged grins. Ivan exhaled loudly and flopped back onto the grass below him, relaxing his back muscles after being curled up for so long. He lifted dark eyes towards his best friend and said, "Wish me luck...?"

Scoffing, Chase joined him on the floor and replied in a mocking tone, "I don't think you need it...?"

Ivan laughed and punched the chef on the arm affectionately. He felt that maybe he could confront Gill about the whole thing, his shoulders lighter as he smiled at Chase.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I just... got caught with my other fandoms. This chapter has been almost done for a while. I just couldn't find a way to end it, so here it is... Hope it's okay. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it! 'Til next chapter. :D

Oh, and I apologize for Chase, if I got his character super duper wrong. I heard he was sarcastic and reserved, so I figured he would be a bit sardonic and everything. I haven't played him a lot, so yeah... Sorry!


	6. Woman's Intuition

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Five - Woman's Intuition

To tell the truth, he had no idea why he was nervous.

Okay, so he had more than a few ideas. He wasn't a mind reader, so he didn't know if Gill would reject him or not, or if he was even interested in the first place. Ivan had a pretty good idea of his effect on the younger man, that Gill was at least intrigued by his existence to name something, and could recognize that certain glaze your eyes get when...

Or maybe he was just _nervous. _No one really likes rejection.

The brunet swung a little harder than he should have with his sickle, whirling around from a shattered weed to slice off a leaf on one of his tomato plants. It was nearing fall and the weather was getting a bit cooler, but he knew that the crops he cared for so attentively would keep him company for a little longer.

Staring at the healthy green vines of the plant, he inhaled slowly and deeply. _Or maybe I'm just nervous about what happens _after. He had a few reasons to dread a relationship, even one he'd been wanting for a long time.

Men were greedy, greasy, horrible little creatures. So were women, but he was just more interested in the dangly bits. And maybe they were a little less greasy, but more cut throat, and... Well, you get the picture.

But maybe three years or so before he came to the island Ivan had found a man who was a little less greedy, greasy, and horrible than the rest. His name was Duncan, a pretty funny, tall, confident kind of guy. Ivan didn't even _know_that he was gay, or else he would have asked him out months before then, until the funny, tall, confident guy leaned over their table in the library and waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively, making vague motions towards the door and wolfing down an imaginary drink. They were roommates in college, where he was working towards an English major. Duncan was never his own Heathcliff or Mr Rochester, but he knew him like the back of his hand and he was content, comfortable.

Ivan really thought that maybe they were perfect, or at least something close to perfect. A taste of something so amazing, so breath taking that sometimes you just had to stop and think about how blessed you are to have this person.

And it he never expected it to be a sham. A trick, a dream, a lie. How quickly he could think he was cursed after thinking that he had the most wonderful man in the entire existence of the world.

It was his junior year when he found Duncan, a messy tangle of limbs and dark brown hair twisted with the body of a woman in their own dorm room, his haven where he could spend hours with Duncan and his studies. The pain that ripped through his heart was like no other he had felt before; it was something akin to having your insides ripped out and played with right in front of you, a kind of feeling that someone else had control of your body and was taunting you with it.

Then, at that moment, Duncan had his heart gripped in the softest hands he'd ever known, squeezing it and grinning mercilessly.

To be brief, it hurt. A lot.

And although Ivan _knew_ Gil was _nothing_ like Duncan, who was actually a greedy, greasy, horrible man who only wanted him for his notes and his money, it didn't make him any less apprehensive. When you know the pain of having your so called love take you and stomp all over you, you'll never forget it.

_I think you know whether or not you'd be doing the wrong thing, just because you read people so well_. Chase's words rang in his ears and he sighed heavily.

He knew what he needed to do. He needed to _move on_, and Gill would be a perfect example of what Duncan _wasn't_. To learn from his mistake...

But he supposed it wasn't really a mistake.

* * *

"You work here so often, it's like you don't have anything else left to do, Ivan," Elli drawled, her gaze out the window. She was sitting at a table by the window, sunlight pouring in and highlighting the soft curve of her round cheekbones. The baker really was a pretty woman.

The brunet laughed, walking over to ruffle her shoulder-length hair. "You dreaming about your doctor in there, Elli?"

"Doctor, right," Gill snorted, crossing his arms. He leaned against the counter behind him. It was another slow day, though the only real business they had was from Ivan himself. He was still trying his best to get the mountain plot. "I'm sure that he just makes sure that your nose is clear and that your coloring is normal and calls it a day."

"I resent that!" The reply was half-hearted, devoid of the force it took to make the retort effective. Elli sighed wistfully, playing with a few strands of brown hair. "And he _is_ a real doctor, Gill. I was his nurse, you know."

Ivan grinned and elbowed the woman. He lifted an eyebrow and winked at her. "You were his nurse, eh? Does that come with the whole short skirt and hat, too?"

Elli flushed and pushed the rancher away from her. He burst into laughter as she spluttered indignantly. "I-I'll have you know that I wore this same outfit when I worked at the clinic!"

Ivan waved a hand at her, wandering away from the window. "Sure, sure." He reached a bookshelf and stopped, resting a hand on the top of the wooden surface. Brown eyes drifted to the blond wiping the counter, his eyebrows drawn together and set with determination to remove the dust particles only he could see. A smile made its way to his lips and he said absently, "Hey Elli, could you excuse us for a moment...?" Gill's head shot up at his request and from Ivan was standing he could see a blush color his ears.

The baker giggled and the screech of her chair filled the room. Her long skirt swished as she started up the stairs. "No problem, Ivan. Just don't forget to tell me the details later, 'kay?"

The rancher waited a few moments, listening for her light steps up the stairs. About halfway through, he could tell that Elli wasn't moving anymore, only mimicking steps by pressing her feet against the stairs at a rate that gradually became lighter, resembling that of ascending steps.

"Elli," Ivan said firmly. The movement at the stairs stopped almost guiltily. "I know that you're still in ear shot, especially if you can hear me."

A beat passed as the words registered in the baker's mind. When he thought that they did, he heard her scramble up the steps, the sounds loud and hurried. _It's good to know that she knows what I'm capable of._

His smile grew as he approached Gill, moving to stand casually against the counter the blond was currently staring at. A content sigh escaped his lips as he admired the stubborn man. Ivan watched as Gill turned his head away, refusing to allow the rancher to see his red face.

"Business is slow today," Ivan stated conversationally, lifting a hand to examine his glove. He picked at the fading white garment idly as he continued, "So I thought maybe you and I could go out for lunch...?"

Gill slowly turned his head to face Ivan, blinking softly. The corners of his mouth twitched and he could tell that he was fighting back a smile. It could be a giddy smile, a sarcastic smile, an amused smile, but at the moment, he didn't really care; just as long as it was a smile.

Blue eyes flickered to the side for a moment, _God, where the hell did he learn to do this?_, that small smile creeping to his lips. His eyelids looked heavier than usual and he appeared very enticing. Ivan held his breath, though something in the back of his mind told him that he had nothing to worry about.

The blond tilted his head back and Ivan's eyes followed the movement. His smile melted into a nonchalant smirk that resembled that of the rancher's usual expression before he replied, "Sure."

* * *

Ivan had told him to meet him under Daren's tree at one. Gill simply nodded in reply as he attempted to maintain his current aloof demeanor. The rancher had given him a quizzical look, which made him question his own method, before leaving with his signature wave.

On the inside, Gill was panicking.

"Elli!" he called out desperately, cupping a hand around his mouth. "Come down here!"

A rush of pounding steps flooded the room and soon enough the brunette was standing at full attention in front of him, her hands held behind her back. She looked almost innocent, but Gill knew better than to assume that she had entirely good intentions.

"Ivan just asked me out," Gill stated, throwing up his hands to emphasize his words, "And I don't know what to do! Should I dress up? Would that be overdoing it? Should I bring food? What should I do?!"

Elli tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"And don't think that I'm asking you because you're special. You just happened to be the closest female," the blond added quickly, looking away as he crossed his arms. He chanced at quick glance at her and she was smiling knowingly.

"You could dress up, seeing as you wear that outfit almost everyday," she said slowly, still pondering on the situation at hand.

"Hey!" Gill exclaimed indignantly, a blush rising to his cheeks. His indignant state caused him to unfold his arms to gesture vaguely, something he did when he was panic stricken. "I happen to like this outfit, okay?"

The baker ignored him, reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders. He dropped his arms at his sides, eyebrows drawing together as he regarded her curiously. "What are you doing?"

A hiss of breath hushed him impatiently as she turned him around. Gill swallowed thickly at the feeling of being closely scrutinized, complying mutely by walking a full circle. He felt like the fashion models that Elli used to watch when she babysat him. _Goddess, is she taking advantage of my whole "gay" thing?!_

After turning a full 360, Gill swatted the hands on his shoulders away, huffing quietly. Elli offered him a slightly concerned look, but the blond merely lifted his chin defiantly. A shrug rolled through her shoulders and she took a step back to examine him from a different angle.

Gill opened his mouth to say something, but Elli interrupted him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the arch attached to the counter. He almost tripped on her long skirt as she dragged him out of the building. A frown pulled at his lips; he didn't like the feeling of being controlled. Tugging hard, he broke free of her grip and slowed down, demanding, "Where in the world are you taking me?"

"Home, of course," Elli stated, rolling her eyes. She sighed impatiently. "What, are you afraid that we might miss a customer? We have almost no business. If it makes you feel any better, you can put a "gone to lunch" sign by the door."

Throwing his head over his shoulder, Gill spared the town hall a glance and slumped in defeat. She was right, and he was being childishly stubborn. They shared a tight relationship, and if he trusted anyone, it would be Elli.

"Sorry," he muttered lowly, extending his hand so that she could grab his wrist again. Elli smiled softly, patting the top of his hand instead of taking it.

"Let's just go," she said, her voice demanding nothing. The usual sweet Elli, almost as sweet as the cakes she baked.

Gill followed her to his home. His father wasn't home, as he was taking his normal stroll through the island, so the two co workers had the place to themselves. Being completely honest to himself, he had no idea why there were there, so he merely stood dumbly in the doorway. Elli pushed past him, heading towards the stairs.

"Come on!" she yelled, continuing her path to his room, "I have to go through your wardrobe!"

Blue eyes blinked. Oh. Right. Gill hurried to join her, managing to catch up just in time to see her open the doors to his closet. His room was neat and tidy; a single bed sat near the window, which was closed against the cool fall winds; a desk sat adjacent to the bed, neatly organized so that paper was on the left and pens and pencils were on the right; a bookshelf sat near the bed, housing all of his town history books; and finally, the closet was in the wall near the foot of his bed, the white doors reflecting a bit of the light that spilled in through the window.

Elli wasn't the tallest person in the island, and Gill had to admit that it was slightly amusing to see half of her upper body shoved into a huge closet. Not that he had a lot of clothes, he just liked to be... prepared.

The blond leaned casually against the wall near the door, watching her bustle from one end of the closet to the other. She would occasionally pull one shirt, examine it, then put it back in, repeating the process several times. Raising his left wrist, Gill glanced at his watch. He had about half an hour until he had to meet up with Ivan, so he let the baker take her time.

"Okay," Elli said from her position half in the closet and half out, her voice muffled, "You have a lot of dress shirts and matching pants. It's kinda creepy and organised."

A blush started to rush up his neck and Gill fought hard to somehow magically stop the blood from reaching his cheeks.

"But it's okay," she continued, pushing through a couple of jackets. Gill was glad that she couldn't see him struggle with his body. "Last time I checked, being casually dressed up looks good. As long as you avoid tucking your shirt and loosen up a few buttons, you'll look fine."

The blond was about to complain about how he didn't tuck his shirt often, what in the world was she talking about, when she turned around with a handful of shirts, vests, jackets, and pants and placed them on the bed in front of her. He could feel his eyes widen in disbelief as she placed her hands on her knees and exhaled slowly. It did look a little heavy for the slim woman.

"_Okay_," she drawled, the word sounding bland after being used for the third time, "I have decided that tight clothes might be good for you."

"What," Gill blurted, the blood draining from his face. He hugged his arms self-consciously. "B-B-But you kn-know, he probably has a much better body than I do, why would you even _consider_--"

"Oh shut up, diva," Elli hissed, annoyance coloring her tone, "I know what I'm doing. You have a good body, Gill, no time to get worried. Besides, you have a nice ass, much to your advantage."

Just as quickly as it had gone, the blood rushed back to Gill's face in a bright blush. _Goddess, I have to stop doing that._

The sleeves of Elli's blue dress disappeared under the piles of clothes laid on the bed as she sifted through the many garments littering the mattress. Her mouth twisted wryly, mumbled words spilling from her mouth, "But what colors, what colors... You wear too much blue. Hmm... You're pale-ish, so I guess black would be good..."

A frown tugged at the corners of Gill's lips, Elli's mutters drifting into his ears. _I do _not_ wear too much blue_.

Before he could object, Elli threw a black shirt at him. It hit him square in the face, one of the buttons clicking softly against the teeth of his open mouth. Still frowning, he held up the shirt daintily, as if the fabric would crumble if he didn't handle it with care. It was cotton, slightly wrinkled, and by the slimness of its shape, he figured it would hug his torso. Biting back another frown, he looked over the shirt to stare incredulously at Elli.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together to fit the perfect picture of confused disbelief. The baker refused to answer and threw a white vest at him. He barely managed to catch it, fumbling clumsily with the other garment in his hands as he fought to right himself. This garment was similar to the vest he was wearing now, though it wasn't quite as long. It had a pure white front and a black back.

It's a tad simple, Gill mused, looking it over. He squinted at it scrutinizing, turning it over in his hands. _And it's been a while since I've last worn this_. Lifting the vest, he brought it to his nose to take a good whiff of it. _Eh, still good._

When Elli threw a pair of dark jeans at him, he was prepared for the attack. With the other two articles of clothing on his arm, he caught the pants deftly. The baker spared him a smirk before brushing past him, patting his shoulder as she said, "Get dressed!"

She closed the door behind her carefully, the knob turning with a soft click. Gill stared hesitantly at the clothes in his arms for a brief moment, daring to question Elli's taste. He shrugged when the moment passed, throwing off his clothes in exchange for the new outfit.

_I suppose I could trust her. She is a woman after all._

* * *

Gill wasn't the only one who dressed up. Ivan had ditched his entire farming outfit for a graphic shirt under a green button-up paired with straight-cut jeans, his bag hanging limply on his elbow. Inside were carefully packed lunch dishes and drinks, the containers clinking together when he moved.

With a quick glance at his watch, Ivan determined that it was currently two minutes to one. He had been standing there for about ten minutes and was trying his best to calm himself.

_If anything, he'll find my nervousness humbling,_ Ivan thought wryly, running a hand through his hair. _So excuse me if I'm a little... early._

Well, he was little bit more than _early_, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Taking a deep, calming breath, Ivan patted his hair back down. No need to get anxious now. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't eager, standing on his toes to peer back on the main town, where he was sure he'd sighted Gill and Elli disappear to. Gill rushed out from the Mayor's home, combing his fingers through his light blond hair in a rushed manner. A smile lit up Elli's face and Ivan knew that she was laughing.

Daren's tree was a great place to rest his weight against he decided, pressing his back on the thick trunk. It was a little bumpy, sure, but it aided his usual cool, detached look as Gill huffed up the stairs to the Town Square. As he made his tired ascension, the rancher took the time to give him a once-over.

_God, does he look fine in that_, Ivan observed, a dreamy sigh escaping his lips. The blond was close enough to hear it and he blushed, averting his eyes. _I bet Elli helped him with that. That woman has a fine taste in men. I wonder what this Doctor Trent looks like?_

"Hello," Gill greeted, his voice deceptively calm despite his ruffled look. The brunet bit his bottom lip at the sight. "I hope that it wouldn't be too much to ask about where we're to be having lunch...?"

Smiling secretively, Ivan leaned in to brush a lock of hair away from Gill's eyes. "Just somewhere over the rainbow."

* * *

Hem hem, I hope having a longer than usual chapter isn't a problem for you guys. I'm having a huge ToT splurge right now, with upcoming arts and that long-ass femmeslash oneshot I wrote (I figured I didn't have enough female gay here), so I managed to write up the rest of the plot for this thing. Inspiration and all that. Some parts of this fic might make a bit more sense if you read that aforementioned fic, "Sweetest Company", but I guess you don't have to read it til later.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it wasn't much in the middle, I have to admit. Thanks go to all the readers, reviewers, and... such.


	7. Murky Waters Ahead

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Six - Murky Waters Ahead

Gill inclined his head into the touch, squinting to see past the rancher's shoulder. "You mean we're going to... climb that thing? How in the world are we going to--"

Ivan clicked his tongue and reached into his back pocket. He retrieved a green token that resembled a four-leaf clover. It shone dully in the light pouring in through the cover of the large tree above.

"Just trust me, okay?" the brunet said, slipping an arm around Gill's waist. He had the mind to think of struggling, but Ivan had always been a little bit intrusive and it's not like it wasn't nice or anything. Blue eyes glanced at the confident rancher and he felt a little bit comforted that he looked so... sure.

A tongue flickered out to wet dry lips and Gill nodded, leaning some of his weight onto Ivan to signal that he trusted his body with him. Ivan's lips stretched into a smile as he flipped the coin in the air, probably just for show, and started up the rainbow. It was surprisingly sturdy under their feet, and the blond was tempted to stomp his feet just to make sure it wouldn't give way like he thought it would.

As they progressed from the base, the arch of the rainbow seemed to fan out, providing more space to walk around. Gill supposed it was so they wouldn't fall down from such a high peak, but he couldn't even see past the clouds that littered the air below them. The fluffy white blobs floated around them, obscuring his vision of the area past the rainbow. He wondered how Ivan could put up with crossing this thing often.

And before Gill could look down again, they were nearing solid ground. He stumbled when he stepped foot on lower ground, his footing unbalanced. Strong hands caught him by the waist, righting his stature. The blond blinked at Ivan, watching him walk past as if it hadn't happened.

Fixing his collar, Gill straightened his back and took a look at his surroundings. Quiet waves lapped the edges of a small island, trees littering the grassy land. A squirrel whizzed past, squeaking as if it were surprised to see him. Bushes and other low vegetation rose to his knees as he walked past, absorbing the serene scene silently.

"I've... never seen this a place like this before," Gill murmured, his voice low as he joined Ivan at the base of another rainbow. The space near the spectrum of colors was relatively empty compared to the other side, spared the shade and cover of trees. From his position, the view of the ocean was vast and never-ending, spanning out into the horizon in a mass of blue.

"Yeah, I figured that you've spent your whole life on the island," Ivan replied, his head turned towards the swaying waters. "Alan's tree is a more open spot, less cluttered, but it's more private here. No one can access this place except for me."

Gill turned his eyes back to the rancher and saw him flip that green coin again, a small smirk playing at his lips.

_Private, huh?_ Gill thought, taking a seat by Ivan. The brunet moved so that he could swing his legs off the edge of the island, his boots moving close to the sparkling surface of the water. It took him some effort to slide across the grass to mimic Ivan's position. _I wonder what he has planned._

He felt almost sorry for Elli, being stuck alone in the Town Hall. It would definitely be unfortunate if they were gone all day, but for once, he wasn't entirely opposed to using his time for something other than work.

Bottles clicked and the sound of papers rustling beside him caught Gill's attention. Ivan had placed a bag between them and was currently removing its contents. A tall bottle of tomato juice was pulled out and Gill could already feel his mouth watering, the sight of the red drink stirring his stomach. Next was a packed container of ratatouille, followed by a paper bag that encased the food inside it.

"Here," Ivan said, offering the ratatouille to Gill, "This is yours." He licked his lips as he unwrapped the paper covering another dish. "And _this_ is mine."

Chancing a peek, Gill could see more objects inside the bag and figured that it was dessert.

Beside him, Ivan bit into a sandwich, wolfing down a large portion of it easily. Gill shrugged and ate his food as well, a comfortable silence falling on the pair.

Once the food was packed away and the dessert - chocolate pudding and chestnut pie; Gill had never guessed that Ivan was a good cook - was gone, Ivan stood up and stretched long limbs, twisting his arms behind his head. Gill decided to join him, giving him a curious look when he began to strip off his clothes.

"I-Ivan?" the blond stammered, immediately averting his eyes to the floor, "What in the world are you doing?"

A chuckle rang in his ears as the rancher smirked. "Going for a swim. Don't worry. You don't get to see all of me yet."

His face started to heat up in an embarrassed flush as Ivan tugged off his boots and set them beside his shirt, which he had folded up neatly. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes away from the toned rancher, especially when he heard a zipper being undone.

_You can keep it together, Gill!_ he thought, balling his hands into fists at his side, _Just a little longer!_

"Geez," Ivan drawled, folding his hands behind his head, "There's no need to act like a little girl, I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before. I mean, all the important stuff's hidden."

The blush staining his cheeks darkened and Gill allowed himself to look at Ivan. Brown eyes stared off at the ocean, his head turned, giving a good look to a thick neck. Gill's gaze dropped from his clavicle to his chest, the toned muscles moving as the brunet dropped his arms. Next was his stomach, chiseled finely but not bulging, a fine line of hair trailing under his--

"Okay," Gill hissed, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I'm getting a little carried away, aren't I."

"Yeah." Ivan's tone was sarcastic, but a faint flush betrayed his detached demeanor. He glanced at the blond and asked, "You gonna join me or what?"

A feeling of inadequacy rose in his chest and Gill worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Drawing his shoulders to his ears, the blond was tempted to say no. In a flash, Ivan was only a few scant inches away from his face, his hands hanging limply by his sides.

"Come on," the rancher urged, seemingly unaware of his self-consciousness, "It'll be fun. You and I both know that you need a little loosening up." A slow smirk crossed his face and he added lowly, "And as much as I love those clothes on you, don't you think it'd be nicer with them off, too?"

Gill could feel his eyes widen to a state that it was uncomfortable, his gaze becoming unfocused as he looked over Ivan's shoulder. They shrugged as the rancher gave him a light pat on the head before disappearing under the water with a splash.

Hurriedly, the blond unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a black pool around his feet. The vest came with it, joining the black fabric in a swirl resembling a cookie. He shimmied out of his pants quickly, and as he was untying his shoes, he received a wolf whistle from the man in the water.

"Shut up!" Gill exclaimed, slipping out of his shoes. Thoroughly embarrassed, he took a few tentative steps towards the water. He knew how to swim; Ozzie had taught him how. But he wasn't sure if the water was cold or dirty or--

"Hey!" Ivan grabbed his ankle and pulled him in swiftly, managing to avoid hitting his head on the shore of the island.

Up to his shoulders in water, Gill realized that the waters were shallow, so he waded over to where the brunet had resurfaced.

The rancher did a few backstrokes, his body moving gracefully in the water. Blinking blue eyes, Gill admired him a few feet away, looking through his lashes. They moved away from the island to deeper waters, allowing them more freedom to swim around.

With a content sigh, Gill moved to float on his back. Water lapped at his chest, his ears, almost splashing over his eyes with a sudden wave. He couldn't see him, but the blond could sense Ivan hovering near his shoulder and prepared for some sort of attack. Brown hair disappeared under the surface and he held his breath, but refused to show any other outer signs of wariness.

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he felt a pair of slick, strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into the water. It lapped against his chest, sending chills down his spine after having been dry for a moment. Surprise grew to something akin to embarrassment and hopelessness as Ivan drew him against his chest, placing his chin on his shoulder.

Gill opened his mouth to protest, but the rancher shushed him with a soft hiss of breath just by his ear. Another shiver made its way through his body, passing by the blood that was heading to his face in a heated blush.

"Just enjoy this, will you?" The blond could just hear the smile in his tone. "Unless, of course, you want me to stop."

His hands flew to the forearms gripping his middle, his fingers holding them in a vice grip. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell him that he was not enjoying this, let go... He didn't want to admit to liking what the brunet was doing to him, that was surrendering--

"Come on, Gill, just relax." Ivan's husky tone of voice made him shudder. "You should take that stick out of your ass for once. And I'm not making a suggestive joke here."

Calming his hands, Gill sighed in resignation. Wet, blond hair mingled with brown locks as his head rolled back onto the rancher's shoulder. "I do not have a stick up my ass."

"Yes, you do," Ivan retorted, slipping an arm away from Gill's relaxed grip, "You want me to pull it out and show you?"

Just as quickly as he had reeled it away, the blond snatched Ivan's arm and replaced it around his stomach. An indignant blush colored his face as he spat in reply, "That will not be necessary."

The rancher nuzzled his nose against Gill's neck, producing a wave of goosebumps in his wake. "Hmm... You're so pale. Don't you ever see the light of day any more?"

"Excuse me if my work does not involve me spending time outdoors," Gill replied, leaning his head away from Ivan to allow him better access to his skin. The brunet took the invitation heartily and kissed his pulse, eliciting an immense shiver to roll down his spine.

"God, you're sensitive," Ivan mused quietly. Something wet and warm slid across his skin and Gill shuddered again. He figured that it was his tongue and nodded, words abandoning him. The responsive hum vibrated against his back as Ivan continued to move his mouth across his neck, stopping right under his ear to suck gently. Gill could feel his eyes start to flutter until he realized what the rancher was doing. Pushing away, fear lit up blue eyes as he stared at Ivan, holding a hand to the spot on his neck that he was certain had a red color to it.

"Y-You!" Gill had to congratulate himself on such an articulate exclamation. "This--! It's going to show!" And he was definitely sure he didn't have a shirt with a collar high enough to hide the spot. If he did, he would have to find it and get rid of it immediately.

The rancher grinned wolfishly, swimming away in a fit of splashes as he called back, "Just marking my territory!"

Gill growled indignantly. Territory?! They weren't dogs for Goddess' sake! He swam after Ivan, pushing to catch up to the man who'd managed to escape somewhere far away. Without goggles, he couldn't see him, so it took a good amount of effort to find him yards away from the edge of the island.

Panting, the blond stared at Ivan, his anger cooling down. He treaded silently, seething at the apologetic expression the rancher held as he, too, treaded a few feet away.

Why would he bother to "mark his territory"? It wasn't like... It wasn't like there was someone else trying to win his affection. There was no one but Ivan, so why would he... A blush climbed its way up his neck as he replayed that last thought in his mind. No one but Ivan, there was no one but Ivan for him.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset, Gill," the brunet said lowly, his eyes trained on the slowly rippling water in from of him, "I... If it makes you feel any better, I'm... sorry." A bitter smile graced Gill's features as he witnessed one of Ivan's sorry attempts at an apology. He looked like he longed to rub the back of his neck, but both of his hands were occupied to keep him afloat. The rancher smiled nonetheless, a bit of smugness lacing his tone as he added, "But I have to say that the hickey suits you, pretty boy. Gives you an air of mystery, like, "I've been intimate with someone last night, and I'm not trying to hide it" kind of thing."

Gill's eyebrows drew together and he frowned, wondering why he would even say that. But a more prominent question was floating around his mind and it was just dying to make itself known. Humoring his troubled thoughts, the blond asked quietly, "Why would you want to mark your territory?"

Ivan smiled in response, though it was unusually soft, as if he liked the way his question sounded. "To be honest, I was joking around when I put it like that," he replied, moving closer, "But since you sound like you're so desperate to have an answer, I'll tell you why I would bother. Firstly, I'm sure that you enjoyed it."

The blond's frown deepened, yet he stayed silent as he had no objections to his statement.

Smile widening, Ivan continued, "And on my part... Don't you think that it... It shows what's mine, you know...?" As he spoke, the rancher's tone of voice grew quiet, wistful, almost, as if he was having difficulty getting the words out of his mouth. Gill stared at him scrutinizing, deciding that it wasn't that he didn't want to say the words, he was just... hesitant. Like he wasn't sure if he was in the right place to say what he was saying. It was so unlike him to be soft-spoken that Gill felt the desire to rid him of that expression, to stop his uncertainty and soothe him.

But just because he wanted some form of familiarity restored. Right?

"Ivan," the blond said curtly, holding out one hand. The rancher tilted his head in confusion at him, giving the outstretched appendage a quizzical look. With an impatient sigh, Gill grabbed one of Ivan's waving arms and swam towards the island, where the water was shallower. He had to physically drag him there, and when they arrived, he begrudgingly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, enveloping him in a wet hug.

Much to Gill's surprise, Ivan's shoulders tensed under his touch. Slowly, he felt the rancher's hands rise to his chest, pushing him away gently. Brown eyes were downcast, and he caught a glimpse of Ivan's tight-lipped expression before he turned away.

"...Don't trust... self..." the brunet mumbled, most of his sentence lost with the wind. A feeling of hurt settled in his chest, mixing with bemusement to create a fine blend of frustration. What was wrong with him? The one time Gill initiates physical contact and he shies away from him.

"What do you mean?" In a low murmur, the blond's words sounded unintentionally harsh, but he couldn't find it in himself to correct it.

Hair that usually shook with his head stuck flat with moisture against his ears as Ivan shook his head quietly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

The frustration was growing into full blown anger when Ivan decided to skirt around the question, deflecting a perfectly valid inquiry nonchalantly. "Nothing? You..." Gill balled his hands against his sides and fought the immense urge to slam them against the surface of the water. "Why did you... Is it because _I_... touched you? Is it different when I touch you than when you touch me?"

Ivan nodded his head, refusing to turn around.

"How?!" This whole relationship thing was getting complicated. _But it isn't my fault! He's being so... insufferable!_ "Am I not allowed to touch you? I thought that's what you wanted!"

Despite Gill's doubts of the possibilty, Ivan's shoulders were drawn closer to his ears. The water around him wavered and Gill had to squint just to make sure he was seeing correctly. Ivan, all powerful Harvest Goddess saver and king of indifference, was... shaking?

"It is... I..." A slow, hissing exhale of breath passed throgh the brunet's lips, the sound echoing in Gill's ears amongst his angry heartbeat hammering like there was no tomorrow. "Do you... really... want to know?"

_This is unbelievable!_ "Of course I do! Why else would I ask?!"

"It's different when you... When you shows signs of... Reciprocating," Ivan muttered, his voice trembling just as much as his body was. Which, although it wasn't as much as the blond exaggerated, was a lot. "It's safer when I... Safer to know that there's no way I can... Get..." The next word was barely audible, sounding as though it took every ounce of strength in his body to choke it out. "Hurt." He took a deep breath and continued, the clenched fists that he had dropped to his sides showing his determination, "When you allow room for a relationship, you allow room for pain. It just... Didn't hit me until now."

"P-Pain?" Gill stared at Ivan's back, at the tight, rigid muscles that twitched with his arms. He had never witnessed the man being so... vulnerable. So open. Was that the incredible strain that was making him so tense? It made sense, and the thought tugged at his heart. "What in the world are you talking about?"

A quivering laugh streamed from the rancher, the humorless chokes empty as they drifted into the air. "I brought you out here to tell you about it... But I never imagined it would... Be so... Hard. I guess I underestimated myself." Finally, Ivan turned around, his brow furrowed and a painful smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "What I mean... to say is... I wanted to tell you about my e-ex, Duncan."

* * *

I think that there are so many things wrong with that last part, but I wanted to finish this tonight. Maybe I'll look over it again tomorrow, but if you think it's fine, then I'll leave it as it is. If you think that it sounded awkward, random, etc, then please, alert me, and I'll have it fixed.

Otherwise... This is a big point in their relationship. This whole chapter was. It kind of started everything. It showed how Gill was coping with the idea of being intimate with Ivan, which he thinks he shouldn't want because it sounds too good to be true. Since Gill is inexperienced with relationships, he doesn't know what's wrong and what's right, but the pep talk he had with Elli in Beyond Perceptions should show how he's handling it. Just... tie two and two together I guess. I'll probably elaborate on it later.

As for Ivan, I've already stated how he's a bit nervous about everything last chapter. That was only an inkling that was really the above, his deeper intuition that shows that his wounds with Duncan haven't healed yet. That's what Gill is for, after all.

Well, enough rambling. My eyes are hurting from playing too much Fiesta and this can't be helping. Thanks to my readers and especially to my reviewers! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. With a Single Step

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Seven - With a Single Step

Ivan brushed past Gill's shoulder, keeping his head low as he clambered onto the island's grassy edge. The water sliding down his body elicited a shiver to run through his body, but maybe that wasn't the only reason he was shaking. Memories of encounters with his old roommate were flashing through his mind like gunshots; with every bang there was a searing feeling of hurt as a new image popped up in his head for a fleeting moment.

**"Hey there, Ivana, what's wrong?"**

**Ivan looked up from his notes and saw Duncan hovering over his shoulder. His gleaming green eyes were so close that he could see the tiny flecks of yellow dotting his irises, dancing around the pupils that smiled down at him. It took a large amount of effort to look away, a blush rising to his cheeks.**

**"Nothing," the brunet mumbled, turning reluctantly to his notes. As he stared at the paper, the words becoming a sea of swimming letters that refused to register in his head, he felt Duncan's arms fold over his chair, the heat radiating from his body getting closer.**

**"Doesn't look like nothing's wrong," his roommate mused. He leaned in and Ivan felt his shoulders stiffen in surprise, the taller student's red hair brushing against his cheek. Duncan was closer than ever, a worried expression furrowing his brow. "Just tell me already, or I'll have to force it out of you."**

**Ivan swallowed thickly, his eyes darting from Duncan's eyes to his lips to his nose and back to his eyes, settling on nothing as he felt his face get warmer. Eventually the face in front of him creased into an amused smile and he stopped at Duncan's eyes.**

**"You know, you look so cute when you're confused."**

Behind him, he could hear Gill follow him out of the water like the loyal lap dog that he was. The rancher rubbed his eyelids roughly, heaving another heavy sigh out of his chest as he resisted the urge to look at the dripping blond because he knew that he wouldn't see what was really there.

**"I hate this room."**

**Ivan glanced over at the redhead sprawled out on his bed, one arm dangling off the edge of the mattress and the other draped across his forehead. He looked at his roommate lazily, the green eyes maintaining their piercing look despite the fact that he looked almost tired.**

**Biting his bottom lip with concern, wondering in the back of his mind if he could quell that exhausted expression that taunted him from the other side of the room, Ivan asked quietly, "Why?"**

**"Because there are walls." Ivan was sure that confusion was twisting his face into an unsightly expression when he heard the statement come out of Duncan's mouth. The taller student smiled, an apologetic tone softening the curve of his mouth. "What I mean... Is that there are limitations. So. Many. Limitations."**

**The sheets on the bed rustled as Duncan stood, and the next thing he knew, the redhead was directly in front of him, offering a wide hand and a challenging smirk.**

**"Come on," he murmured, voice low and enticing, "Let's get out. And do whatever. Escape with me."**

Gill was standing an arm's length away now; he could tell by the volume of his quiet breathing. He felt guilty for what he was doing to the younger man; he knew that he was frustrating him, taunting him by withholding information that he wanted to know. Although the blond had no idea what it was, he knew that he was hiding something, and being in the dark was one of his most hated feelings.

**Their breath mingled in puffs of hot air as they panted together, mouths separated for only a moment. If it weren't for the necessity of oxygen, Ivan would never have let go of the redhead for even a moment. Right then, he wouldn't have to, Duncan's lips claiming his own in another heated--**

Ivan groaned, hating the way that the piteous sound escaped his body without his permission. The slick sound of wet arms moving mixed with his distressed sigh and he turned around to see Gill waving his hands around as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. Swiftly, the rancher caught them, holding his wrists and the blue-eyed gaze rigidly.

"Gill," the brunet whispered, his eyes barely registering the concerned face in front of him. Gill's pale countenance was beginning to blur into a freckled, artificially tanned face wearing a smirk that mocked him, shouting into his ears that he wasn't good enough, would never be good enough, while at the same time confessing his deepest, sincerest love for him.

Ivan repeated his name again. It was louder this time, an attempt to drown out the jeering screams that echoed in his ears. Gill flinched in his hands, staring curiously at him with wide eyes. The brunet almost smiled at that, clenching his eyes shut to stop him from looking at him in a way that wasn't proper.

"...Are you okay?" Imagining Gill's expression, knowing that he was still worried and wondering what was wrong with him chased out the images of Duncan smiling at him and smirking at him and staring at him and--

"No," Ivan breathed, shaking his head. Gill's voice was quiet and small, and he couldn't have that. The blond was supposed to be the haughty, composed, mayor's son that he was, not some worried mother, worried lov-- "He's... Can't stop thinking about him. That bastard. I thought... I was over him. But I guess I'm not."

Gill was quiet for a moment, as if letting the words settle in his mind. His hands grew limp in Ivan's grip, his fingertips brushing against the back of his hand in a way that was almost ticklish. "This... Duncan... What..." The younger man's voice was strained and hesitant. Ivan had to give him credit for trying. He knew that Gill had to do this, had to find the will to ask about awkward things. Gill was still learning. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't find out if he didn't ask. "What did he do to you?"

"He lied to me," Ivan muttered darkly, lowering their hands so that they were hanging loosely between them. It was the simplest answer to the question and deliciously vague. He opened his eyes just to take a look at the frustrated and flat expression the blond was wearing before continuing. "He made me believe that he was perfect. He pulled me out of my shell that focused so hard on studies and literature and taught me how to live life by the fullest. I admired and loved him so much that I fell so hard when I saw him with a woman."

He was rather proud of himself for speaking so calmly, and with full sentences, too. Opening his eyes fully, Ivan stared silently at Gill. The eyes that looked back at him held such sympathy, gleaming with the desire to comfort him. Ivan dropped their hands and grabbed the sides of the blond's face, boring his eyes into him, searching. Looking for any kind of signs of fault, a sliver of deception that would confirm his fears about trusting the human race.

"I..." Gill swallowed, fighting back a blush and the urge to tear his eyes away from the rancher's intense gaze. "I would never do that to you, Ivan."

It was easy to believe him. So, so easy. He wanted to, Gill wanted him to, and there was no evidence of trickery in the younger man's expressive eyes. They were wide, fearful of Ivan. No, not fearful of he himself, but rather the possibility of breaking him. Ivan knew that Gill was familiar with the confident, casually detached Ivan and was having a hard time accepting this new, trembling mess of a person.

Gill was not lying. Ivan knew that well. The squelching noise of Gill opening his mouth to lick his lips was the only sound passed between them as Ivan continued to stare wonderingly at the blond's eyes, hoping that some otherwordly would send him a message through them and tell him that everything would be alright.

"What do you need me to tell you so that you can believe me?" Tone pleading, Gill's eyes closed longer than what should be considered to be a blink. His voice cracked on the last part of his sentence, the brunet's downcast emotions starting to bleed through to Gill.

Ivan inhaled slowly, air whistling between his teeth. His thumb brushed Gill's cheekbone gently, feeling the skin stretch momentarily as he spoke. Calloused hands dropped to pale shoulders, sliding downwards to grip his arms.

"I want you to tell me that this is real," Ivan whispered, unable to risk lowering his gaze and allow Gill the opportunity to escape his perception.

He needed to know that this all meant something. Words refused to settle in his mind, peeking their heads in for an instant before disappearing. Ivan's mouth hung open as he attempted to find the right way to phrase his fears, but he could not gain a decent grasp of his thoughts. He also wished to test him, and maybe he did not want to take responsibility for Gill's reactions, and discovered that it was easier to let his words hang in the air.

Hesitantly, Gill placed his hands on Ivan's hands. The gentle touch was frighteningly similar to Duncan's and Ivan struggled to stifle his desire to flinch away. All of this contact after years of cold loneliness was stirring things that he wanted to stay buried forever.

"God, why won't you leave me alone..." Ivan mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes. Thankfully, Gill knew that he was not talking to him and chose not to reply to his offhanded comment.

"Ivan. I don't fully know the... demons that haunt you, but I think... that I can help you face them," Gill started, pausing to take a breath, "I don't know what you're thinking or what could have hurt you so badly that you're both this, this shaking... man and the cocky son of a bitch that I know so well, but I'd like to. I want to know you, I want to know how to... How to..."

Warmth left Ivan's hands, only to be replaced on his cheeks. Brown eyes fluttered open as Gill pressed his forehead to his.

"Love you." The blond swallowed for the umpteenth time, his eyes darting to the side as he fought to discard his pride and admit his feelings. His lips remained parted as he tried to continue his train of thought. "Because you deserve it. You have... done things to me that no other person has, taught me things that no one else has. You're on this... this level that is as if it were made exclusively for you. No one has ever gotten on my nerves so much, not even Elli, or, or, made me... Made my... Stomach jump, like you."

Ivan gazed into Gill's eyes, watching as realization dawned in them. He spoke the words as they came to his mind and the rancher had to admit that he was a tad envious that he could understand his thoughts with such clarity. A smile managed to crawl its way onto Ivan's lips, making the corners turn somewhat awkwardly.

"Would you still love me if you knew that I really don't deserve it?" Ivan asked, his smile transforming into something bitter. It was almost pleasant, seeing as he was so accustomed to such an expression. "I could tell you who I really am, but would you still want to stay with me?"

Gill frowned, his countenance colored with a hint of anger. "How can you..." Something to the left became more interesting all of a sudden and he looked away, eyes troubled. "Ivan, these things can't be taken back... You're stuck with me, and that's that."

Silence began to settle in the air once more. Ivan watched as Gill continued to look at the twitching blades of grass surrounding them, unable to look him in the eye. The blond's hands remained on his face,

moving downwards so slowly it almost escaped the brunet's notice. They nestled against his neck comfortably, fingers twining together softly.

An idea sparked in Ivan's mind. Sure it was a little sneaky, desperate even, but it was a definite way to test Gill's sincerity. The brunet began to pull away, keeping an eye on Gill as he waited for the shorter man to let go of his neck. Instead, Gill's brow creased and he finally raised his eyes, tightening his hold on him. His eyes hardened in a way that said, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Grinning so hard he thought he might be scaring the blond, Ivan extended his arms and placed them loosely around Gill's waist. He shook his head and pulled him in for a tight hug.

He could trust Gill. Maybe now he could finally relieve himself of Duncan's strangling grip. It would take a while to climb the high walls that he had built around himself, but he knew that Gill was on the other side trying to break them down. This knowledge was enough motivation to keep him going.

* * *

Did I mention this fic would get fluffy? If you're scared now, there's a lot more to come. Well, there's more on the way. I haven't exactly determined the fine details, but I do have the basic plot for this story, so don't fret. I'm not abandoning this. I even have a pseudo sequel floating around in the back of my mind, if you prefer het to slash... And more Chase.

Sorry this update took so long. Just finished it up now. A little bit more about Ivan's past. You won't get it in stifling amounts, I hope, but there is more to be revealed... The rest of it is in that sequel I mentioned, so.... Til next time. Thanks to all you readers! You've been great!


	9. Harsh Winds

**Breaking Down Barriers**

Chapter Eight - Harsh Winds

Ivan groaned, turning in his bed as sunlight fought to hit the back of his eyelids. Not on his watch. He shuffled closer to the wall, hugging his legs closer to his body.

It really felt like fall, now. The winds had become harsher and the trees were starting to shed their leaves, painting the streets with colorful leaves. As beautiful as it was, Ivan couldn't find it in himself to appreciate it; he was _freezing_, his shoulder shaking with irrepressable shivers.

_I can't be sick_, he thought glumly, his eyes still shut. _I have so much work to do..._

With a light cough, Ivan attempted to sit up. It took more effort than usual, but he managed it. He needed to get to the phone, but it was so far away...

_This is what I get for fishing late at night, isn't it?_ Grunting, he gathered as much energy as he could so he could get to his feet. Once he was standing, he released a relieved breath. Alright, now all he needed to do was step towards the phone, that's it...

He dialed the Inn's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" He recognized the feminine voice as Maya.

"Y'know, you're supposed to state the name of your business," Ivan said, his voice hoarser than he'd hoped.

"Shut up, Ivan." There was a pause. "Really, you sound awful. You wanna talk to Chase, right?"

"Yeah," Ivan croaked. He flinched at the state of his voice.

"You're lucky he came over for breakfast," she said. The receiver crackled as she put her hand over it. Despite the cover on the phone, he could hear her shout his best friend's name. Apparently it was too early for them to argue; Chase's voice greeted him within a minute.

"What's wrong? Apparently it sounds like you've been shouting all night and your voice is gone," Chase said. His words had their usual dry tone to it, but Ivan could also hear the concern underneath. He smiled.

"I think I'm sick-"

"Oh my Goddess, you _do_ sound like that. Hold on, I'll be right over."

"Chase...!"

The other end crackled as Chase fumbled with the receiver. "Yeah? If you want soup or tea or something, I could bring you some of that, too."

"Could you-" Ivan took a moment to consider his next words. "Get Renee and Anissa? I'd get Craig and Bo, but I have a feeling the girls will be more willing to help me out." He paused to clear his throat. "Tell them that I'm sick and asking for a favor. And you, my friend, can have a look at my fridge and tell me if there's anything in there that'll help my throat."

On the other end, Chase hummed his consent. "Alright. I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop talking, your voice is freaking me out."

"Goodbye, Chase," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Bye."

* * *

Ivan rolled around in bed as he waited for the help to come. He was confident that the girls would help him without too much reluctance. He helped their farms, after all, and they should know by now that he was pretty rich, considering the success of his own ranch.

There was frantic knocking at his front door.

"Come in!" Ivan called, his voice cracking.

"Goddess, Ivan, you sound like complete shit," Chase said as he came in. Ivan struggled to sit up and take a look at his best friend, but his face was obscured by a pile of pots and pans.

"I have a kitchen, too, you know," Ivan mumbled. If he tried to talk any louder, no sound would come out of his mouth.

"I know," Chase stated, settling his utensils in Ivan's kitchen, "But my stuff is much higher quality than yours."

With a sigh, Ivan collapsed onto his bed. He waved a hand in dismissal.

"Hi, Ivan."

Ivan immediately tried to sit up again when he heard a different voice come from the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I grabbed your boyfriend so you'd have more company besides myself," the cook called from the kitchen, "I know that I'm great, but having someone by your bedside is nice, too."

Gill smiled at Ivan and gave a little wave. Ivan grinned back and motioned him over.

"Pretty boy," Ivan rasped. He wrapped the blond in a hug as soon as he was in reach.

Gill tried to smile back, but concern wiped any sort of positive expression from his countenance. "You called Chase first," he said, sounding a little hurt. "I can take care of you too, you know."

"I know," Ivan responded, "But I didn't want to worry Elli, either. I was-" he stopped to cough into his sleeve, "I was gonna call you after, but the phone is so far away from my bed..."

"Yeah, you can thank me when I'm done," Chase said loudly from his position in the kitchen.

"Eavesdropper!" Ivan called back, voice cracking. He burst into a fit of coughs, doubling over his stomach. Gill put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles through his clothes.

"You're burning up," the blond said, carefully guding his boyfriend into an upright position. He put a hand on his forehead and Ivan's. "You really need to lie down. I know you live for your smark remarks, but you really need to settle down for once."

Wordlessly, Ivan nodded. He allowed Gill to lower him onto the mattress, his concerned blue eyes shining at him from only inches away. With a weary smile, he kissed Gill's cheek.

"Thanks, love," he croaked, "I think I will. Make sure the girls do their job, alright? Then they can... help themselves to whatever... Chase makes..." The rancher broke into a yawn, his weary eyes sliding shut. Even though his consciousness was starting to fade, he could still feel Gill kiss his temple. He nodded off with a smile on his face.

* * *

"So you're his boyfriend, huh?"

Chase leaned against the kitchen counter, giving Gill the evil eye. The blond in question glared back despite the rising blush on his face.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Gill retorted, leaning away from Ivan's bed to stare up at Chase.

"He's my best friend, you know," the cook replied, lowering his voice, "And although I'm sure you've known him longer, I just- you know, worry."

Gill was silent for a moment. He stared at his hands, all folded neatly in his lap. When he spoke, he didn't look up. "Did he- tell you about Duncan?"

Chase moved away from the kitchen to sit at the table. It was closer to Gill's spot by Ivan, but it allowed the pair to maintain a comfortable distance.

"No," he admitted, "but he did tell me he's had some bad experiences with love in the past. He can be pretty cold; people like that tend to have walls, and for good reasons, too."

Gill finally met Chase's eye. "Like you?"

"And you," Chase said with a smirk. "Though you're softer than either of us, I've heard."

"Yeah?" Gill tried to sound confident, but the flush in his cheeks betrayed his harsh tone. "Heard from who?"

Chase held up a hand and counted off his fingers, "From Maya, from her grandmother, from Elli... The cooking community is pretty tight, you know."

Defeated, Gill crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. I guess I haven't been as deeply hurt as you have."

"You should be glad about that," Chase said, offering him a wry smile, "Although it probably made you more susceptible to the asshole's charms, I'm sure your warmth can help him with his problems. If it doesn't, I'm totally kicking your ass."

For a brief moment, Gill's eyes lit up with panic. "Y-You wouldn't-! I'm the mayor's son..!"

Chase burst out into laughter. "Come on, I was joking." Grinning, the cook stood up from the table and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna check on the girls. Make sure Ivan doesn't die, alright?"

"Of course," Gill replied quickly, straightening his back. "You can definitely count on me."

"Good." And with that, Chase exited the room.

* * *

It was a few hours after noon had hit when Ivan's fever finally started to fall. The rancher opened bleary, brown eyes and was graced with the sight of Gill's concerned face. He smiled and reached out to put a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Pretty boy," he said, his voice quiet and creaky, "I'm so... happy to see you."

With a small smile, Gill put his hand atop of Ivan's. "Me too. How are you feeling?"

"Less cold," the rancher replied. He put his other hand on Gill's arm. "But I'm sure it'd be warmer if you were in bed with me."

Without any other warning, Ivan pulled on Gill's arm and into his bed. It was not a smooth landing: only Gill's torso landed on the bed. His legs knocked his chair back a few feet as they dangled off the side of the bed.

"Up we go," Ivan said with tired cheer as he put a hand on Gill's ass and hauled the rest of him onto his bed. "Make yourself comfortable so I can make myself comfortable on you."

Gill's face was bright red as he complied with Ivan's command. He gently nudged the ill farmer so that there was enough room for both bodies to lie on the bed together. Once Gill had slipped under the covers, Ivan wrapped his arms and legs around him. Just when Gill thought his blush couldn't get worse, he felt more blood rush to his face when he realized that Ivan was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms.

Ivan hummed, content. "I'm sorry if you get sick, too, love."

Gill's throat worked as he tried to form the words to give a proper response. The first thing that came out of his mouth was a strangled, questioning groan, but he quickly swallowed the end of it before Ivan could laugh at him. "It- It's fine, really," he squeaked. Heat radiated from Ivan's naked chest and stomach, making it awfully warm despite the cold winds outside.

"Yeah," Ivan murmured, still smiling, "Not like you really want to get away." He interrupted his speech to yawn. "Besides, if you get sick, I get to nurse you back to health, too."

All Gill could do was nod and make noises of agreement. Ivan was inching closer by the second, his strong arms pulling in Gill closer to his bare chest.

"It's- rather warm under these covers," Gill stated, panic causing his tone to rise to an unnaturally high pitch.

"Come now, pretty boy, we went swimming last week, you've seen pretty much all there is to see," Ivan reasoned, opening his eyes a crack. His brown eyes were glazed with sleep and the remnants of his fever. "Same goes to you. Take off the vest, at least."

Acknowledging the truth in the rancher's words, Gill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He nudged Ivan again to give himself a bit of elbow room in order to take off the vest. Ivan's hands followed Gills, taking care of the navy dress shirt underneath.

"H-Hey," came Gill's weak protest. Ivan's warm hands on his skin silenced the rest of that train of thought. Soon enough, both men were shirtless under Ivan's covers.

"Come here," Ivan said gently, pulling Gill in once again, "Let's take a nap."

"O-Okay," Gill agreed. In an instant, Ivan was fast asleep. The rancher's steady breathing eventually lulled Gill into a deep sleep, as well.

* * *

"Alright, boys, time to get up."

Ivan stirred, sluggishly moving his arms in hopes of reaching and covering his ears. "You're so fucking loud, Chase."

"Yeah, yeah, you need food in you. You've been asleep for forever."

The rancher flinched as Chase pulled the sheets from his body. Not all warmth was lost, though; he couldn't help but smile as Gill shivered and inched closer.

Chase pursed his lips. "Okay, why is he shirtless, too?"

"Why not?" Ivan aimed a sleepy smile at the cook before yawning. He could hear Chase grumble and walk back into the kitchen.

There wasn't enough room to stretch without fear of hitting Gill in the face. That was a problem. Ivan rolled onto his side and put his forehead to Gill's.

"Hey, pretty boy, it's time to wake up," he murmured. He felt Gill's eyelashes twitch against his cheek and smiled. "Come on, up and at 'em. Chase has food for us, and I can guarantee you that it'll be amazing."

Slowly, Gill's eyelids parted to reveal sleepy blue eyes. Ivan grinned at him and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"You're cute," Ivan stated with a goofy grin.

There were a few moments of silence as Gill stretched and yawned. He shivered and put his arms around himself, his eyes widening when he realized that he was shirtless. Cautious blue eyes stared at Ivan's amused brown ones.

"I'm- gonna get sick soon, aren't I," the blond said, wearing a small frown.

"Probably!" Ivan chirped in reply. He sat up and dragged Gill with him. When they were both sitting up, he reached over the blond's hip and grabbed his shirt. "Unless your immune system is really amazing or something. It'll have to be better than mine, and I can promise you that I eat well."

Gill grumbled in response, pulling on his shirt once Ivan offered it to him. "We'll have to wait and see, then, won't we?"

"We will," Ivan said, still grinning, "It's just too bad that I don't have a nurse's outfit. Maybe I could borrow one from Elli-"

"Food is ready and has been ready for hours," Chase called. Soon enough, he was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "The girls left a while ago. Kinda awkward seeing you two in bed together, they said."

Ivan was across the room, looking for his own shirt. He stuck his head out from the top and frowned at his best friend. "Right. Traditional town, right?"

Chase shrugged. "As far as I know. I haven't been here long, you know that."

"It is," Gill piped up, staring at Ivan's rumpled bed sheets. "I... suppose that some villagers might not react positively to our relationship." He looked up at Ivan and gave him a hopeful half-smile. "B-But you're reviving the mother tree, they won't drive you out of town just because you're- we're- you know-"

"Homosexual, yeah." Ivan's tone was lower and harsher than normal. He pushed his arm through his sleeve with more force than necessary. "It's possible. But I'll try to help the mother tree before someone can do anything to stop me. I've only got two rainbows left."

"Th-That's good," Gill mumbled. He stretched and finally stood up, turning his gaze to Chase. "Are you really that good a cook?"

"Definitely better than Maya," the cook said with a smirk, "Maybe not quite as good as Yolanda, but I'm getting there."

Gill jumped as Ivan put his hands on his shoulders. "He's good. Trust me."

Blood started to make its way to Gill's cheeks as he nodded. "Alright."

Ivan gave his back a few pats before taking a seat at the table. "I'm starving! What've you got for me today, Chef Chase?"

The blond chef headed to the small row of kitchen utensils and grabbed a pan. He set it on the table and went back to retrieve some bowls and spoons.

"Shark fin stew," he said with a lop sided grin, "And some orange juice on the side. I would've made you dessert, but it's not good for your throat."

"Thanks, Chase, I really appreciate it," Ivan told him with a grin. Just as he finished speaking, he broke into a fit of coughs and both blonds rushed to rub his back.

When their hands met, Gill shot Chase a sharp glare. Immediately, the cook backed off and returned to his seat at the table.

"I suppose the change of weather weakened your immune system," Gill said, frowning, "Do you want to call in Elli? She was a nurse, after all."

Clearing his throat, Ivan leaned his weight against the table. "No, it's fine. Don't want her to worry." He looked up at Chase. "Lay some food on me, my good sir. And stop looking at me like that, I'm not going to cough up a hairball or anything."

Chase pursed his lips again before serving the food to both Gill and Ivan. "I ate with the girls. They did a pretty decent job taking care of your farm, by the way."

The rancher was already halfway through his bowl as Chase spoke. He lifted his head for a moment to squeeze in a response, "Did they want any specific form of payment?"

Chase shook his head. "No, they seemed pretty content with some food. Your fridge took a bit of a beating, though. Sorry about that."

Ivan shrugged and finished off his food. "That's fine. It's a pretty good price to pay, considering." As he chugged down his orange juice, he could feel Gill staring at him. "What?"

"That was... rather fast," the blond said, blinking his blue eyes, "I'm just surprised you didn't choke."

"Me neither," he replied with a grin. He coughed into his sleeve before holding his bowl out. "Seconds, please!"

In the next handful of moments, Ivan managed to finish the whole pot full of shark fin stew and half a jar of orange juice. Both Gill and Chase kept a careful eye on him to make sure he wouldn't choke on his own breath.

"Do you think you'll be alright tomorrow?" Gill asked as Chase put away the dishes.

Ivan stretched, pulling his arms over his head. "Hopefully. I should probably get to bed soon if I want to help the cause, though."

Gill hummed in agreement.

Wiping his hands on his apron, Chase moved to the doorway. With a hand on the doorknob, he offered the pair at the table a salute. "Well, I'm off. I have to catch my night shift. I put together a salad and popped it in your fridge if you ever feel hungry again. _Don't_ go to the inn if you want food, alright? It's cold out and I don't want you getting worse."

"I know, I know, I'm not that stupid," Ivan responded with a wry grin. Chase lifted his eyebrows doubtfully and Ivan waved a dismissive hand. "Oh fuck off, you. Get to work."

Chase flipped him off as he left the room.

Gill raised a brow of his own. "That's a great way to treat your friend."

Ivan shrugged. "It's how we roll. More entertaining that way."

"If you say so." Gill pushed his lips together to form a straight line. Then he inched closer, reaching out to put a hand on the base of Ivan's neck. "You sound a lot better now."

The rancher gave him a soft smile, putting his own hand on the blond's thigh. "Thanks. Extra sleep and good food can really help a guy, you know."

"I'm not saying you don't sound like you swallowed thousands of needles, though." Gill returned the smile with a half smile half smirk combination. "But you do sound a lot better."

Rolling his eyes, Ivan moved out of Gill's grip. The blond followed him with his eyes as Ivan moved back to his bed. On the way, he pulled off his shirt and put it on the headboard.

"You gonna stay the night?" Ivan asked, hands by his sides. His voice was low, almost tender. "You know, make sure my temperature doesn't get too high or something. I could really use the extra warmth, too."

For a moment, Gill looked conflicted. He glanced at the window, then the phone. Ivan figured he was thinking about his father, about home.

"I think I will," the blond said, raising his eyes to look at Ivan's, "But only for the reasons you listed."

Ivan smirked and opened his arms. "Come at me, then."

Gill stood and tried his best not to run into Ivan's open arms. He held him tight, burying his face in Ivan's shoulder.

"You really worried me, you know," Gill said into his skin. "I've never seen you get sick."

Ivan chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm surprised, too. I tried my best to defy nature's evils, you know?"

He could feel Gill pull his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it. "Speaking of evils," Gill said after a moment, "You don't... really think the town will react that badly to us, will they? I mean, Elli's all for it, but that's because she's pretty much my sister and she just wants me to be happy... and, and Chase is your best friend, so..."

Ivan put just enough distance between them to put a finger to Gill's lips. "Shh. Don't worry about it. I mean, what's the worst the town can do?"

Gill opened his mouth to word his concerns, but was silenced by Ivan's lips against his. All words were forgotten in that quiet moment where all he knew was the sensation of Ivan's mouth pressing against his, warmth rushing throughout his whole body.

"We can talk about it in the morning, love," Ivan murmured, "Let's just go to bed, hmm?"

The blond couldn't find a reason to argue. He followed Ivan under the sheets.


End file.
